


Daddy's Girl: Pink Route

by MxMacabre (Jacque_le_Prince)



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, Misogyny, Psychological Horror, Slut Shaming, Teen Romance, Visual Novel, dating sim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacque_le_Prince/pseuds/MxMacabre
Summary: You chose the Pink route, meaning Tawny will romantically pursue Rose, the childhood friend.





	1. Saturday, August 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've selected a girl's route, this is the part where dialogue options would be available. For the most part, they don't change how the conversations proceed, but they do heavily impact how the girl thinks of you. Being in written text, though, I will put the dialogue options in brackets and only show the results of giving the best option.

"Barbecues are kind of strange when you think about it," Rose pondered aloud.

Carter gave an intrigued grin. "Strange? How so?" he questioned.

"I mean the fact that it's traditional to have them in the summer," replied Rose, "It's the hottest season of the year, but we stand around open fires cooking spicy meats and hardy vegetables?"

"You've got a point," chimed in Tawny, who had been watching the church come into view outside of the window, "It follows the same logic as ice cream socials in the winter; and I think people actually do that, too!"

"My old school did once, but I can't really speak for every other place," said Rose.

Carter raised one hand from the steering wheel. "If I may play Devil's Advocate for a bit-I swear I'll stop by the confessional later-I doubt people would vouch for a barbecue in three feet of snow."

"Why not? It sounds great!" Tawny countered, "Think of it like a ski resort; you could play in the snow and have snowball fights-just as long as no one accidentally chucks a snowball onto a grill."

"And we'd boil hot chocolate over the grill?" challenged Carter.

"Sure, sounds good to me!"

The father suppressed a laugh, and said, "Sometimes, Tawny, I just can't tell if you're joking or not."

More cars appeared on the curb of the street leading towards the church, indicating a lack of space in the parking lot.

"Uh-oh, this might be a bit of a walk," remarked Carter, "Aren't you glad I found your sneakers, Rose?"

"Yes, and I still can't believe they wound up in the dining room," the blonde said in bafflement, "I always take off my shoes in my room."

"Don't worry about it; you're pretty organized," said Carter, "It's not like you'll ever be as forgetful as your mom."

He said this as if poking fun at a humorous memory that he and Rose shared, but the girl only gave a small "Yeah," and nod.

They parked themselves comfortably behind the makeshift line of cars along the curb. Once the engine stopped, the distant sound of people could be heard. The aroma of charcoal was collectively blown in by a breeze as the trio exited the car.

"Need me to get the cookies?" asked Tawny as Rose reached over the plastic container on her lap to slip off her seatbelt.

"No thanks, I'm fine," the blonde declined.

They walked up to the open area where the church barbecue was being held. There were only a handful of children running around in a playground area off to the side. The rest was populated by teenagers and adults reclined in beach chairs or standing around conversing with one another.

Immediately upon getting near the crowd, a man caught sight of the three and called out, "Hey, hey! Is that our man of the hour?"

Carter opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "That would be me," he confirmed.

Several high-fives and side-hugs were exchanged between the jovial men. More joined in after seeing Carter had arrived.

"He seems pretty popular," admired Tawny.

"They've all been friends since I was a toddler," explained Rose.

"Oh, so they're like family friends, huh?"

The blonde gave a small shrug. "Well, not exactly. The most we've interacted was just from me serving them something to drink whenever they stopped by to see Dad."

She then stepped towards Carter and nudged his arm just enough to get a portion of his attention. "Hey Dad, I'm going to go find a spot to set the cookies," she said.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Rose returned to Tawny's side with a skip in her step.

"Let's leave him to his little clique," she said, "Unless you can relate to conversations about carpentry and reality TV."

Tawny scoffed, "I think you mean Christian Dad jokes."

"Nope, Dad only makes those jokes around us and other kids," Rose said, "Besides, Christian Dad jokes are really just Christian jokes in the end."

Tawny nodded and hummed briefly in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

The blonde stopped for a moment, briefly scoping the tables ahead of her. "Ah, there's a spot."

The two girls approached a long table dressed in covered platters of fruit and pastries. Rose set her container of cookies on one of the many open spots left.

"I'm sure if I left you and Dad alone, you could go on for hours making jokes."

"Jokes in general? Maybe. But he's definitely got me beat when it comes to biblical jokes," said Tawny.

"I'm just happy he's so lenient when it comes to biblical humor. Most of the older folks take religion so seriously, they can't take a joke. Yet here's my dad posting T-posing Jesus memes," Rose laughed, "Oh my gosh, just the other day, he showed me this hilarious Twitter hashtag called #GodCreatingAnimals, and-"

"Hey, fancy meeting you here!" a male's voice overpowered Rose's words, which wilted in her throat.

A young man around the girls' age group approached them with a friendly, confident grin. His auburn locks were styled into a pleasant undercut, reflecting the sun above. His green eyes sparkled with delight. Needless to say, he was hard to miss.

"Oh, uh, hi Jacob," Rose greeted, "Of course I'd be here for Mark's celebration. Plus, would it really be complete without my baking?"

"Jacob" raised a brow. "You bake?" he asked, bluntly.

Rose gestured to the container of cookies on the table before her, but the boy's interest seemed to be directed elsewhere.

Noticing the new pair of eyes on her, Tawny…

[bragged, "Nope, I had no involvement. It was all her."]

[gave a small wave and said, "Nice to meet you."]

[gave a small wave, but said nothing.]

Noticing the new pair of eyes on her, Tawny bragged, "Nope, I had no involvement. It was all her."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you two," said Rose, "Tawny, this is Jacob, the pastor's younger son and Mark's brother. Jacob, this is Tawny, my friend since kindergarten."

"Childhood besties!" chirped the bespectacled girl, bringing a soft blush to Rose's cheeks.

"Aw Rose, you ain't gonna introduce me as your friend, too?" Jacob teased.

The blonde quietly fumbled for the right words, "Uh-h? Well, it's not that, I…"

Jacob placed his hands over his chest in mock disappointment. "And after all we've been through. I'm hurt!"

Rose's nervous smile never faded. "S-Sorry! I just didn't really think you considered me a friend, is all. I was only in Saint Ange's for a year," she explained.

Jacob clicked his tongue, turning to Tawny. "I swear she's just too polite for her own good, sometimes," he joked.

The redhead then swung his arms open and approached Rose. "C'mon, bring it in!"

"You don't have to-oh!" Rose's words gave way to a surprised gasp as she was enveloped in Jacob's bear hug.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging! A friend of Rose is a friend of mine."

Tawny stepped towards the two teenagers, but was left waiting for an awkward few seconds as their embrace lasted a bit longer.

When Jacob released Rose and fulfilled Tawny's request, it seemed to last only a moment. That's fair, she justified, considering she was still technically a stranger to him.

"It's a shame none of our other friends from Ange's is here," said Jacob, "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see ya again."

"Oh right...but none of them would be familiar with this church since they live a town away," said Rose, "Say, Tawny, what are you in the mood to eat first?"

The twintailed girl asked...

["Wait, Saint Ange's is that far away?"]

["Do you think anyone's grilling kebabs?"]

The twintailed girl asked, "Do you think anyone's grilling kebabs?"

"Ooh, fancy!" said Rose, "That sounds like something Mr. Davids would make."

The blonde motioned for Tawny to follow her. "Let's get some plates and check on him."

"Sounds good to me," said Jacob, tagging along.

* * *

The three teens gathered their food, Tawny constantly being pulled between Jacob's hints about Saint Ange's and Rose's introductions to other beloved members of the church and their cooking techniques. At some point, Jacob flatout asked why Rose was evading the topic, to which the other smoothly answered that she didn't want to think about school during a work-free outing.

That quieted Jacob for the most part. Each time he wanted to say something, he seemed to hesitate, remembering what Rose said, and diminishing his statement.

Even when the three found a bench to sit and eat, Tawny and Rose were the only ones exchanging words, primarily about cooking. Though, the absence of Jacob's voice didn't create any awkward silence, considering the many other clusters of people dining and chatting around them.

Rose looked up and squinted, immediately shielding her eyes. "Ow! That sun is really shining down," she said.

"Good thing the wind's just right, huh?" commented Tawny, who reached into the plush bunny purse slung around her torso to pull out a pair of sunglasses.

As she replaced her normal spectacles with the shades, Rose patted her shoulders. "W-Wait a minute...where's my purse?"

"You mean you didn't leave it in the car?" questioned Tawny.

"No, I'd never do that! But...I also don't remember leaving the car with it…" Rose groaned. "I've got to find Dad so I can unlock the car."

["I'll come with you."]

["Okay."]

"I'll come with you," said Tawny without hesitation.

It didn't take long for the girls to find Carter, especially with Rose's more hurried pace. Even if it was locked away safe in a car, everyone feels some level of anxiety having a bag containing their wallet, cellphone, and other valuables away from them in public.

When Tawny spotted the blond man, she jumped lightly on her heels.

"Looks like we don't have to go to the car!" she announced, pointing to the left of Rose.

Carter was seated on a bench amongst his other friends eating with Rose's champagne-colored purse resting on his lap.

The blonde sighed "Thank God," in relief, and proceeded to walk in a more natural stride.

Carter looked up from his meal once he noticed the two coming his way. "Oh hey girls," he said, "Having fun?"

"Yeah! I know you are," answered Rose, "I really just came over because I thought I left my purse in the car."

Carter furrowed his brow and glanced at his lap. "Huh? Don't you remember giving it to me when we got out?" he asked.

With equal confusion, Rose responded "What? No, not at all."

["Maybe he just picked it up after you."]

["Maybe you just handed it to him out of habit."]

["Neither do I."]

"Neither do I," said Tawny.

Carter shrugged. "You were probably just focused so much on getting the cookies, you forgot it." He wiped his hands with a napkin before handing the purse over. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Dad." The girl accepted her purse, and opened it to fish for her sunglasses.

The girls began to return to their table.

[About halfway there, Tawny said, "I'm really in the mood for some dessert now. Let's go grab some shortbread cookies!"]

[Go straight back to the table.]

About halfway there, Tawny said, "I'm really in the mood for some dessert now. Let's go grab some shortbread cookies!"

"Okay," Rose agreed with a smile.

The duo grabbed another set of paper plates on their way to the table. However, a strange image extinguished the delight in their steps as soon as they got there.

"Are those real handprints?" asked Tawny.

Surrounding the container of cookies were what appeared to be handprints of black powder. Against the white cloth, they were impossible to mistake for anything else. There was even residue coating the handle of the container with smudged fingerprints.

Rose grimaced. "It looks like it, but why would someone just put their hands all over the table? It doesn't look like they were trying to move the cloth or table or anything like that."

The blonde grabbed a napkin to wipe the container's handle.

"And what's this powder, charcoal dust?" questioned Tawny.

Rose sniffed the napkin. "I can't really tell since there are grills burning charcoal all around us," she said, "Please tell me they didn't get it on the cookies…"

Luckily, when she lifted the lid, all of the shortbreads were perfectly clean.

Tawny leaned in. "Mmm, with how good those look, I think I would've eaten them even with the charcoal dust."

Rose looked at her friend and laughed.

* * *

Tawny was dropped off at her home with tired feet and a full stomach.

There's not much time left in the day, and she is pretty tired. How should she spend her evening?

[Study for classes tomorrow. 3+ INTEL]

[Read a romance book. 3+ CHARM]

[Cook dinner for Dad. 3+ SKILL]

* * *

Chapter Complete!

-Stats-

RP: 12/100

CHARM: X/50

INTEL: X/50

SKILL: X/50

DEBT: $75


	2. Sunday, August 26th

 

It’s Sunday morning and there’s nothing planned for the day. Instead, Tawny will decide to play it by ear. First, how should she start off?

[Sleep in...just a bit.]

[Get out of bed.]

Despite how sluggish she felt, Tawny decided to get up and start her day at her own pace, without the daunting time constraint of getting to school. After washing up in the restroom, she prepared a breakfast to enjoy with her father while they watch TV. They watched...

[The morning news. 3+ INTEL]

[A morning talk show 3+ CHARM]

[The DIY channel. 3+ SKILL]

Tawny watched TV until every last crumb on their plates was gone and her mind started to drift from the shows on the screen. Eventually, she left the room to find something else to preoccupy her time.

* * *

Several names were displayed on the cellphone screen, each with the beginnings of an invitation underneath. The font was bold to show the owner that they had not been read. Of course, Tawny only let them pile up because she didn’t like to tend to her phone when on outings.

Unfortunately for most parties involved, she couldn’t accept all of the invitations. Tawny had to choose just one for the time being, and decline the others.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hey Rose, I just saw your text. Seriously?  _ Another _ baking gig?”

A short chuckle could be heard on the receiver. “ _ I couldn’t say no; it’s for a children’s event! You know how much sweets mean to a child. _ ”

“Sweets mean a lot to me  _ now _ and I’m sixteen,” said Tawny as she rolled over on her bed, “And don’t pretend your sweet tooth just magically disappeared after puberty, either.”

“ _ You’ve got me there, _ ” Rose agreed, “ _ So, are you able to help me? _ ”

“Of course. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and do my hair, then I’ll be on my way, ‘kay?”

“ _ Okay, thanks! See you soon. _ ”

* * *

The melody of the doorbell could be heard from outside as soon when Tawny pressed it. From her viewpoint, a shape moved behind the stained glass window beside the door and drew nearer along with the sound of muffled footsteps.

The pearl white door swung open and the blonde reached out to push open the storm door. “Hey Tawny!” Her words were intertwined with a mechanical voice saying, “ _ Front door open. _ ”

“H--oh wow, a security system?” Tawny’s acknowledgement intercepted her own greeting as she stepped inside the home.

“Yeah, we had it installed last year after a little break-in,” Rose said, closing the door behind her.

Tawny’s eyes widened as she looked back at her friend. “Seriously?” she gasped, “I know it’s not the worst of crimes, but you’d never think something like that would happen in a neighborhood like ours.”

Rose nodded. “I’m just glad we weren’t home when it happened. Whoever it was apparently came in through my bedroom window.”

Tawny stared, mouth agape. “You’re kidding!” she all but shuddered, “ _ Your _ window.”

Rose’s expression tensed as she fiddled with her crucifix necklace. “Yes, and while I’m grateful they didn’t get the chance to take anything really important, it really annoys me that they took all of my jewelry and perfume bottles.”

Tawny started another upset reaction, but then she hesitated. “Wait, why would they take your perfume?” she asked.

The blonde’s eyes clung to her necklace as she twirled it with more focus. “Dad suspects it...that the burglar...had some perversions,” she mumbled, “Because they took a blouse, and some of my underwear and socks, too...”

Tawny tried not to recoil. “Oh-h…”

There was an uncomfortable beat of silence before Rose spoke up again.

“But I’m mainly annoyed because almost all of it was from my mom,” she said, irritation attempting to mask her embarrassment, “She used to get me flower-themed jewelry and perfume because we both have floral names--her name is Blossom.”

A soft “Aww,” fell from Tawny’s lips, both in reaction to how sweet and tragic the event was.

“Even after the divorce, she would send me stuff for my birthday and Christmas,” Rose continued, “Lately, she experimented sending me clothes by asking for my measurements and giving me that blouse.” She then sighed, “And now it’s gone…”

Tawny frowned. “I’m really sorry that happened to you, Rose,” she said, “I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

The blonde took a brief breath to perk herself up. “It’s fine. Like Dad said, we should just be grateful that nothing important was lost,” she said, “And that neither of us were hurt.”

[“...”]

[“I guess.”]

Tawny didn’t respond.

“Anyway, we don’t have to worry about any intrusions with the security system on. Let me bring you into the kitchen to show you the setup I have for the baking.”

Tawny followed Rose into the kitchen, which she was only used to seeing in immaculate shape like the rest of the home. However, this time, hardly an inch of empty space could be spared for the table or countertops.

“Wow, we’re really going organic aren’t we?” the bespectacled guest admired as she looked around at the ingredients.

“Well, I’ve been trying to cut calories in everything I cook,” Rose admitted, “I already had my chubby phase when I was a kid, and I’m not trying to fall back into it again.”

“Hey now, being chubby isn’t a bad thing. As long as you don’t give yourself diabetes, you’re fine.”

“I know, I know, it’s just my personal preference. I don’t want to gain any more weight.”

“Tch, you’re saying that when you’re one of the lucky few whose weight all goes to--”

“Oh yeah, there’s something I forgot to tell you!” Rose interrupted with her voice rising in volume, “When we’re working on the icing, make sure you turn that picture around to keep strawberry juice from getting on it.”

Tawny’s gaze followed Rose’s finger, which pointed towards a fancily framed picture of the Virgin Mary under the spice rack.

“Can do, Chef Rose.” Tawny casually flipped the picture so that it was flush against the wall, and then grabbed the spare apron left on the chair beside her.

* * *

By the time noon rolled around, the kitchen air was sticky with saccharine aromas. Tawny set another case of secured cupcakes on the dining room table where the other completed desserts were.

The girl exhaled through pursed lips as she used the tail of her apron to wipe sweat from her brow. She then turned back around to re-enter the kitchen, and caught a wholesome sight.

Rose stood in front of a counter, expertly decorating each cupcake with an icing bag. The bow on her own frilly white apron mimicked angel wings at the base of her back, matching the logo on the front proudly proclaiming “ _ Kitchen Angel _ ” in faint cursive letters. An easy smile rested on Rose’s features as her eyes followed her hand movements. Though, something else also rested on her features.

Tawny noticed a swipe of icing on Rose’s cheek. She…

[Kissed it off.]

[Pretended to lick it off.]

[Wiped it off with her finger and ate it.]

“Hm?”

Tawny gently leaned over to Rose and pressed her lips against the spot of icing. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but even Tawny could feel the scalding heat rush to the other girl’s cheek.

Rose gave a surprised gasp, looking at Tawny with an embarrassed grin. “Oh my gosh!” she squealed as she held her face, “Where did that even come from?”

“You had some icing on your face,” Tawny said, pausing to lick her lips, “But I didn’t feel like letting it go to waste.”

“What am I going to do with you, Tawny? You’re so cheeky sometimes,” Rose jokingly groaned, “Don’t let anyone catch you doing that, okay? You don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Trouble? For giving a friend a little peck on the cheek?” Tawny scoffed, “What’s the harm in that?”

“Well, it’s...y’know…” Rose said, “Especially for two girls. People might think you’re...”

[“Gay?”]

[“A player?”]

“Gay?” Tawny asked.

Rose covered her own mouth as if she had just said a curse word. “Y-Yes,” she said through her fingers, “People...aren’t always very accepting, and they can be so cruel to people who are different.”

“And if it turned out I was?”

Rose’s eyes widened, her lips parted behind her hand. Tawny stared back at her, her expression curious and welcoming of the next response. Time seemed to disperse altogether in those few seconds.

The oven beeped. Even though both females had been hearing the sound periodically all day, it shook them out of their stance.

“Pie’s ready,” Rose announced, breathlessly.

Tawny spotted the oven mits beside her on the countertop and handed them over to Rose. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Rose turned off the oven with one hand and accepted the mits with the other.

Another wave of heat hit Tawny when the oven door was opened. In response, she turned towards the refrigerator behind her to get something cool to drink.

“Tawny! What happened?!”

Rose’s gasp caused the bespectacled girl to sputter against the water bottle in her hand.

“Huh?! I just grabbed something to drink!”

“Wait, what? No, I mean the picture!”

On the counter where Rose had set the pie, the picture of the Virgin Mary was turned back around. A sticky rouge handprint was planted on the visage, staining the photo and the frame in a perfectly neat hand shape. Its fingers even curled around the top and pressed into the back. 

“What the--but it was turned around this entire time; I turned it to the wall before we started!”

“I know. And I saw you do that, but…” Rose thought for a moment. “Are you sure you didn’t lean on it or slip without realizing it?”

“I’m sure, but even if I did, then the handprint would be on the back of the picture, right?” Tawny pointed in its direction. “The way it’s facing, it looks like it was grabbed from the front. Not only that...” Tawny stepped upwards and held her own hand beside the picture. “This handprint is bigger than either of our hands.”

Again, there was another pause, but this time filled with a looming anxiety.

“I...no, it can’t be,” Rose shuddered.

“What? Rose?” Tawny asked.

The sunshine beaming into the house’s windows seemed to fade away as the energy grew darker and tighter.

The blonde clutched her figure, shrinking away from the creeping force. “We were here this whole time...no one could have gotten in. No one  _ should _ have gotten in; we have the security system in...how...how could anyone…?!”

Both girls whipped their heads at the sound of the door opening, followed by the security system announcing the arrival of the home’s owner.

An exhaled, “Back to an air conditioned home...” plucked away the anxiety in the air. Even the sunshine seemed to return as though it had never left.

However, a new jab of anxiety struck Rose as she jerked suddenly. Quickly, she tore off a long sheet of paper towels and began wrapping them around the dirtied picture of the Virgin Mary. She wordlessly fumbled in place as her eyes darted around the kitchen.

[“Put it in my purse.”]

[“Put it in your apron.”]

[Put it in a drawer.”]

Tawny unzipped the bunny purse hanging from the chair. “Put it here,” she whispered.

Rose obliged and easily slid it into the bag, where it was completely concealed even without being zipped up.

“Oh, hi Tawny,” greeted Carter, “I see Rose convinced you to help with the baking?”

“No convincing needed,” chirped Tawny, “We had a lot of fun.”

“Good to hear.” The tall man stretched his arms behind his head with a light grunt. “Well, stay as long as you’d like to. We don’t have any plans for today,” he said, “If you girls need anything, call out for me. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Okay, Dad.” “M’kay, Mr. Johnson.”

After Carter ascended the stairs, Rose gave a little sigh, putting her hand over her beating heart. “After all this baking, I’m starving,” she said, “But I’m way too tired to cook any more.”

[“Let’s order in.”]

[“I can make us something.”]

[“Let’s sneak one of the cupcakes.”]

“I can make us something,” Tawny piped up, “I think I’ve seen enough of the kitchen to know where everything is.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Rose reassured, almost embarrassed, “I couldn’t ask you to do that, especially after all you’ve done to help so far.”

“Well, I’m not tired yet,” rationalized Tawny with a shrug, “And I’m hungry, too. Might as well put this extra energy to good use.”

“But…”

[“Just relax.”]

[“It’ll just be a little quick lunch.”]

Tawny motioned to the table. “Relax, sugarface, you’ve done enough for the day.”

Rose’s lips snapped shut as she took a step back and sat down at the table. “Heh, thank you.”

“No problem!”

* * *

Chapter Complete!

-Stats-

RP: 26/100

CHARM: X/50

INTEL: X/50

SKILL: X/50

DEBT: $75

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now we've approached the game stats!  
> Romance points are earned by making certain dialogue choices. The more they appeal to the chosen girl, the more point Tawny/you'll get. Tawny/you start out with 0 romance points in the game because she's only friends with each girl. If you succeed in getting all of the romance points, you'll unlock the final Memory Scrap.  
> It will be easier to make better dialogue choices if your Charm, Intellect, Skill, and Debit (money) are higher (like the Persona game series). Tawny/you start the game with 5 points of Charm, Intellect, Skill, and $75 on her debit card. These stats are mainly raised by things Tawny/you decide to do when Tawny's/you're not around the chosen girl.


End file.
